


Y Curve

by Applepye



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gay, M/M, Sex, T-Cest, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepye/pseuds/Applepye
Summary: My contribution to Turtlesutra





	Y Curve

Y Curve  
Don/Raph

Donatello sat, with his legs stretched out in front of him, on the bed he now shared with Raphael. The two had always shared a special bond but had only recently decided to take their relationship to a more intimate level. 

It was their third night in their shared room so things were new and exciting. For the first time, in a long time, Donatello was able to set his work aside at a decent hour and head to bed. 

He was the first one in the room so he took the opportunity to do some pleasure reading. It wasn’t long before the door opened and Raphael stepped inside. 

“There you are,” Raph said, shutting and locking the door. “I went to your lab to say goodnight and you weren’t there.”

“I decided to turn in early,” Donny replied. “Are you ready to come to bed?”

Raph shook his head. “Not yet. There’s a few more things I would like to do in my nightly routine before turning in.”

“Alight.” Donny smiled. “I’ll continue reading until you’re ready.”

Raphael started with a series of warmup stretches, his movements often catching Donny’s eye. It was hard to concentrate on the book when Raph was flaunting his well-toned physique. Whether it was Raphael’s intention or not, his display had begun to stir Donny’s desire.

Doing his best not to openly stare, Donatello pretended to continue reading his book. When the bed shifted with Raphael’s weight, Donatello was ready to throw the book to the floor and pull Raph on top of him. 

Much to Donny’s disappointment, Raph was not yet done exercising. He was lying face down, with his feet facing Donny and his upper half over the foot of the bed, doing pushups. It wasn’t a bad view. 

The effort of the pushup would cause the muscles in Raph’s thighs and butt to ripple. The best part was that his tail would occasionally stiffen and shift. 

Every so often, Donny would get a glimpse of the hole hidden at the base of Raph’s tail. He was suddenly struck with the desire to know what the inside of that hole felt like. 

Setting his book aside, Donny ran his fingers up Raph’s calf. His brother stopped his pushup in the up position and looked over his shoulder at Donny. Continuing to trail his fingers up Raph’s leg, Donny smiled as his fingers slid along Raph’s inner thigh. 

Raph lifted his tail, inviting Donny to take it as far as he dared. 

With his heart pounding in his chest, Donny circled his finger along the tight hole. Raph responded with a sharp intake of breath that he let out slowly. His tail twitched as he resisted the urge to cover himself. 

Their eyes met and with his other hand, Donny opened the side table drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. He held it up for Raph to see. “You okay?”

After a moment of thought, Raph nodded. “Go for it.”

Donatello didn’t think that he could get any more excited but Raph’s verbal consent gave him a rush that left him dizzy. Shifting his position, he curled his legs under and sat on his feet next to Raph. His excitement had his penis swelling to the point that he had to let it out. He gave Raph’s butt cheek a gentle squeeze before pulling his hand away to open the bottle. 

“Want me to get up on the bed?” Raph asked while Donny squeezed some lube onto his finger. 

Donny shook his head. “You’re fine where you are.” He set the bottle aside, within in reach, then placed his well slicked finger against Raph’s entrance. “That is, as long as you’re okay with it.”

Lowering himself to his elbows, Raph rested his head on the floor. “I’m good.”

“Part your legs a little more,” Donny requested.

“This good?” Raph asked after a bit of shifting. 

“Yeah,” Donny replied. 

His heart pounded in his chest. With one hand gently caressing the bottom of Raph’s tail, Donny circled Raph’s ass with his finger while gently pushing in. Raph let out a deep breath, willing his body to relax. The muscles eased enough for Donny to push past them then they immediately clamped tight again. 

The sensation caused Donny to churr and his dick throbbed. “I’ve wanted to know what this felt like for a long time.”

“How long?” Raph asked with a grunt. 

Donatello had never admitted to how long he has had a crush on Raph. The conversation might help Raph to relax so Donny figured he might as well keep it going. It also helped to distract him from his raging hardon. “Since we were twelve.”

“That long?” Raph lifted himself up again, arms trembling a little from the effort, to look back at Donny. “Why didn’t you say anything sooner?”

Donny softly chuckled. “I was scared.” Twisting his finger, he worked it in deeper. “I did try to win your favor. That’s why I made you the bike.” Raph gasped, causing Donny to freeze. “You okay?”

“Do that again,” Raph rasped, shifting slightly so his penis could emerge. 

A knowing smile spread across Donny’s face. “This?” He pushed his finger in deeper to stimulate Raph’s prostate. 

He was rewarded with another gasp followed by a churr. “Yeah, that. That’s… that’s nice.” With a satisfied hum, Raph settled himself back down on his elbows. “Keep doing that.”

Donatello made sure to continue stimulating Raph while he prepped him and kept his finger well lubricated. The muscles eventually relaxed enough for Donny to add his other finger. Raph was churring with almost every breath. 

Tilting his head, Don could see that Raph’s penis was hard and dripping. 

When Donny was able to part his fingers, he decided Raph was ready. 

Using the hand that had prepped Raph, Donny slicked his cock while positioning himself between Raph’s legs. After taking a few steading breaths in an attempt to calm his nerves, he lined himself up.

His time spent prepping Raph paid off. The well stretched muscles yielded, allowing Donny to penetrate with little effort. There was no way he could have prepared himself for how good it would feel. His body was screaming for release. 

“This is weird,” Raph said, grunting softly. 

Donny swallowed hard to make sure his voice would work. “You don’t like it?”

“Not saying that.” Raph chuckled. “To be honest, I didn’t think I would like being on the receiving end. It’s strange but, it’s… kinda nice. I can see the appeal.”

Relieved, Donny let out a breathy chuckle. “That’s good. It would suck if you didn’t like it.”

“Speaking of suck,” Raph said, turning his head to look up at Donny. “It’s okay if you finish first. I mean, I didn’t last long the first time you put your mouth on my cock. You can always make it up to me.”

“Subtle as always.” Donny laughed and then began to move. The distraction of their conversation helped. Though it was over much too quickly, Donny was able to last a few minutes before pushing himself in deep to finish. 

Raphael’s churr had Donny leaning down to look at him. The glossy look in his eyes was a sure sign that he was enjoying the experience more than he had initially let on. 

When Donny pulled out and sat back on his feet, he expected Raph to jump up on the bed so that he could be finished off with a blowjob. Instead he whimpered and pleaded, “Finger me again.”

Happy to oblige, Donny slid his fingers back inside Raph and massaged his prostate. The jiz he had left inside Raph started seeping out around his fingers, causing a squelching sound. Raphael hummed and churred. 

The inner walls started to ripple and tensed moments before Raph’s orgasm struck. It left Donny wishing he could have experienced that sensation on his cock instead of his fingers. 

Raph let out a loud churr followed by a groan. “I got myself in the face.”

Donny did his best not to laugh while he helped Raph up on the bed. There was cum dipping from his cheek and chin. Without hesitation or second thought, Donny leaned in a licked it off. His tongue was met with a salty mix of sweat and cum. 

Wrapping his arms around Donny, Raph threw them both down on the bed with Donny on his back, looking up at Raph. “I liked that.”

Donny laughed, running his fingers along Raph’s jaw to wipe off some of the residual cum. “I could tell.”

“That’s not the hand that was just up my ass, is it?”

Donny shook his head and lifted his other hand. “That was this one.”

Raph nuzzled Donny and then pressed in for a deep kiss. “I’m gonna be sore in the morning,” he said into the kiss as he settled down on top of Donny, supporting most of his weight on his arms.

“Probably,” Donny replied, taking comfort in Raph’s weight. It was enough to make him not care about the sticky mess coating his hand and lover regions. He slid his tongue along Raph’s and wrapped his arms around him to hold him in place a little longer. 

“Worth it,” Raph mumbled, still not breaking from the kiss.


End file.
